


Until we're whole again

by CharIy



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 1p2p Americest, 2p1p Americest, Allen F Jones - Freeform, Americest, Happiness and Sadness, Humanverse, M/M, Original verse, Reincarnation, Veggie Burger - Freeform, alfred f jones - Freeform, no gore or violence, probably mention of drugs and alcohol bc 2p America, probably small angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7833106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharIy/pseuds/CharIy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tale as old as time.<br/>One soul split into two bodies, creating a whole again when they find happiness together.<br/>Until then they live in the circle of reincarnation until they find the one they need.<br/>Maybe destiny will lead two souls together.<br/>Maybe they have to wait for their next time line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until we're whole again

It was a tale as old as time. Every person had heard about it at least once in their life time. It was written nowhere and many people didn't believed a foolish tale like this. But deep down everyone knew that in those fairytale like lines, hid some truth that every person wanted to experience.  
The happy ever after with their loved one.

„Mommy! I want to hear it again. Pleeeease.“ A boy, not older than 5 years old, looked up at his mother. His bright blue eyes looked at the woman, full of longing to hear the old fairytale again. A small chuckle came from his mother, as she brushed gently through his sun kissed hair. They sat together, his head rested on her lap after playing in the garden. The sun had already set, only the faint red luster being visible on the far horizon. They sat together on the old couch, talking before Alfred had to go to bed. Every evening they sat like this, as he wanted to hear the story over and over again.  
„Alright Alfred. Just once before you will go to bed.“ The woman mused before she closed her eyes for a second, thinking about the flow of words to tell the fairytale like every evening before.

„Once upon a time, when god created the earth, they wanted to fill it with life. They created perfect beings, in form of light. The whole world was filled with peace and every being was perfect on their own. They couldn't get sick, they couldn't get hurt. The beings were immortal to life their eternal life on their perfect made planet. But..“ She got interrupted as Alfred snickered softly. „Nobody wants to live alone forever.“ He spoke further, his mother had gotten used to get interrupted at this part. She knew it was Alfred's favorite.   
„Yes. Nobody liked to be alone. God took notice of the dislike and depression forming in everyone's heart. The light of their perfect being was bright on the outside, they seemed complete and great...But a heart can't survive all alone, especially not because they had to live forever. None of those beings knew what full happiness was because none knew how sadness and pain felt.“ Again she paused her speech, knowing Alfred would say something again. „Because a heart needs all emotions to be happy, a heart needs company, disappointment, success and the knowledge of appreciating the life span they had.“ He said, a smile on his childish face.   
„Exactly.“ The woman chuckled, loving to see the believe in Alfred's eyes. She knew how Alfred held onto this story, how much he believed in destiny and a happy ever after. „God saw that their beings would suffer like this. So they decided to form imperfect beings. Beings that can get sick and aren't immortal. Beings that need each other to be complete...Beings who have the challenge to find their happiness..“ A smile formed on her pinkish lips, poking Alfred's nose in a playful manner. „So god created the humans. They took their perfect beings and split them in two. God gave us our mortal bodies and all kinds of emotions.“   
Alfred giggled softly as he placed his hand on his heart. His mother knew he loved to tell the next part too. „God created destiny. They gave us humans the fate to find our matching partner to get eternal peace and happiness again. So we can become whole again.“ His voice spoke softly, yet cheerful as his sapphire eyes filled with hope. Alfred believed in this tale of love and happiness. His optimistic kind held onto this tale, keeping it in his heart and knowing that he is going to tell it to his kids too.   
His mother's hand caressed softly through his golden hair before she leaned down to plant a soft and loving kiss onto his forehead. „Now go to sleep Alfred. Maybe you will dream of your future happiness.“ She hummed in her gentle voice as her son slowly sat up, yawning with sleepy eyes. „Good night Mommy...Sleep well.“ Smiling lips pecked her cheek once before Alfred shuffled off the couch and made his way quickly into his chamber.   
It didn't look long for him to finally fall into a calm slumber, being snuggled up under his blanket. A soft, peaceful smile lingered on his face. 

A tale as old as time. A tale about emotions, destiny and a challenge.


End file.
